Jealousies P1 Impasse
by Leki
Summary: Fiona is a victim to her captors, but Daniella seems to be captive of something in her head.  Not FiXDan.
1. Impasse

Jealousies

by Leki

Haunting Grounds. Fiona, Daniella, Riccardo, Lorenzo. Rated T for kidnapping, may go to M for rape. Genre - Drama/Horror.

Fiona is a victim to her captors, but Daniella seems to be captive of something in her head.

Disclaimer - Haunting Ground belongs to Capcom.

-/-/-

* * *

><p>--/-

Part 1 Impasse

-/-/-

Her decline into despair had started with that shot in that damned forest. Hewie had leapt ahead of his master to stop a would-be threat, but all she knew of what had happened to him was a shot. Whether he had been gotten or not, she could not tell, for the close-knit bushes that afforded Huey passage did not so for her. She had to sneak through the paths, being as quiet as she could, until with relief, she had found Hewie, shot but alive, from the sounds of his panting. She had stopped and kneeled, shushing him, quieting him and ripping off the edge of her blouse to wrap his wounds. She stiffened as she heard a crunch but didn't react fast enough to keep the booted kick from her vulnerable spine. He had known she would come for her only companion in this house of tragedies. She had fell forward, and then scrambled sideways, running through the bushes with Hewie whining for her safety. She had turned to help him, magnesia in her hand, but he had shot her shoulder and she had dropped it, with no other choice but to run. She hated herself for it, but she could do nothing with a bullet in her spine or perhaps a kneecap or shin.

She had lost him for awhile, outrunning him with horrifying panic pulsing through her body. But she had come to an impasse, a cliff of steep rock. She had no time to choose another path, and he had found her, disclosing the truth about her father's path, until she could listen no more to his tale and made a rash choice to try and spare herself further pain. Anything but this man.

Fiona chose to jump off the cliff. She staggered slightly from the rushing adrenaline that pumped through her at the mere sight of Riccardo. He had wrecked her car, killed her parents, had chased her, shot her, slapped her, degraded her to something not worthy of being human. He would not leave her alone and was now threatening her with some unimaginably horrible future. So she turned and jumped onto the nearest edge of sloped rock and began to slide down, no purchase for her feet found. Immediately she felt the exhausted strain of her thigh muscles threatening to give out and grimaced at the memories of running through the forest. After she had found Hewie, he had surprised her and she had to run and run, sometimes doubling back to find her way through the winding trees and paths, exhausting herself further with her mistakes. Her exhaustion had perhaps lost her her only companion's life. With a grimacing, pained smile she heard Riccardo swear above her. Her smile was swept off her face instantaneously as a shot exploded in her hip. She gasped, but kept leaping and sliding towards the tree line below and to the maybe-safety of the ocean. She'd prefer to drown herself than go back.

Her smile turned to one of hope as the shots fired into the soil beside her, again and again. She had seen his gun, an old flintlock type that her father had told her about. They were older styled and could not fire accurately from a distance. So she kept sliding, putting in that distance. She heard him curse and jump onto the slope, then curse again as he was forced to stop with his gun to tuck it away, unable to shoot and climb. She hopped onto a ledge of rock that gave way, and tumble rolled the last 27 feet to the ground and landed with a hard thump, her bare legs, hands and face gaining scratches and gashes. She was sourly glad for her boots, the only good thing the twisted Belli family had given her. In her original low heeled sandals, she would have been rubbish. She pushed herself up with an effort of exhausted will and staggered forward, slowly breaking into a more even fast walk. She couldn't jog, the wind was simply knocked out of her and fast motion was beyond her. She brushed past trees, thorns catching in her skin with no stopping time to yank them out, rocks and roots stubbing her toes, webs clinging to her face to choke her. But she managed to get to the edge of the gritty, sandy beach that stretched to the ocean that surrounded this island. She saw a wooden pier that end with a small ferry that would hold one vehicle. She could operate it, barely, her father having shown her many things in their seemingly short time together. As she staggered forward to the sand, she heard a moaning yell and a sharp body-rending slice went into her shoulder.

She fell like a rock to the sandy terrain with a thud, the wind knocked out of her again from the searing pain that stretched down her back. She breathed raspily, unwillingly drawing sand into her nose and mouth, gagging, but having no strength to move, much less clear her mouth. She saw the stick-like legs of the maid's uniform, her bloodied apron swinging into view. The also bloodied poker was hanging at her side, shaking. Vaguely, Fiona thought she had been aiming at her neck, but her grievous wounds had probably caused her to miss. She rolled one eye up, the other being covered in a paste of sand, and saw Daniella's wide, staring eyes, veins standing out even more noticeably on her paler, blood-lossed skin. A sheen of blood was dripping from the gaping wound in her chest and stomach from where a shard of glass had pierced her. It had not been enough. It was one horror after another it seemed, as she raised her weapon for the final drawing of blood. As cruel, despairing hopelessness filled her, her vision failed to gray, all visages of strength gone.

There was a rustle of tree boughs being snapped out of place, and then Daniella was tackled to the ground. Daniella screeched in sheer angst.

"Away from her!" Daniella was making a keening noise with the full desire to get at her.

"Not now, Daniella! It has only just begun!" The voice of dread, that horrible man. Daniella snarled and there was a swishing of air as she struck at Riccardo, determined to get through him to her prey, the wretched creature of a woman that lay there, bleeding her life out upon the sand, "I said NOT NOW!" There was a ringing noise of smack, and Daniella hissed and groaned. There was scuffling noises, more hisses, as Daniella was forcefully wrestled to the ground, "Enough." Riccardo said firmly, pushing her to the ground. She was furious, and might have won on a normal day, but today of all days, she had to have that wretched hole in her body, leaking out precious energy, "Not until I get what I want from her, what is rightfully mine, but Lorenzo would not have me have!" His voice was one of triumph. Daniella was still furiously hissing, but there was no more struggling. Her eyes stayed on Fiona though, never leaving her, her deadened nerves singing from the Azoth that was so close. So close to her desire...

Riccardo stepped forward and looked into Fiona's dull eyes.

"Soon, my pet, soon." He swung her up and over his shoulder to carry her back to the castle. Tears slid down her face at the sound of waves lapping against the shore, the only link to the outside world that she had seen in days.


	2. Fruitless

Part 2 - Fruitless

-/-/-

Fiona awoke to her skin being gently swabbed by cotton. She looked up through a swollen eye and sighed a sigh at the face of the maid over her. No longer stretched with intense blood lust, her eyes were dull as she swabbed the blood off her body. She was sitting beside her on a stool, a copper basin filled with bloodied water beside her on the table. She realized was half naked, but did not argue the point. She had on a thin slip of a white dress that went down barely to her thighs. She could feel the lacing against her left side, but the right side was uncrossed, open to reveal her shoulder, breast, hip and side. They were quiet for several minutes as Daniella plucked thorns from her flesh and dropped them onto the table in a heap, as well as burs and twigs, apparently the reason why partial nudity was required- for repair. Silence stretched on, making Fiona wonder just how far this civility would last. Only hours ago Daniella has been trying to kill her, for her... Azoth? She STILL did not know what the damned thing was or how to get it out of herself.

She closed her eyes as Daniella ran a clammy fingers down her hip to the bullet wound. She did not use tweezers, but instead dug her fingernails into the small wound, digging for the bullet shell. Fiona grit her teeth and held still, not wanting to antagonize her into provocation. Daniella took it out and dropped it amongst the thorns with a tiny _plink_ of metal.

"You... gutted me. Took my womb from me." Daniella said, her words dull but calm. Fiona did not argue the fact that the shard of glass that had nearly disemboweled her had fallen precisely because Daniella had been the one to shriek. Daniella looked at her captive's lower stomach dully, "Ripped from me. My womb." Fiona mentally heard her saying the words _woman_, _Azoth_, _precious_. She re-felt her grabbing at that spot where she was now staring, atop where Fiona's own womb was nestled, when they had been in her womb as Fiona lay sleeping. She reheard the words _I am not complete_. A complete woman...? "Fruitless, wasteful, dead." Daniella stood up suddenly, making Fiona start with a twitch and half sat up, onto her elbows, "But you would be put to good use. _Woman_." Daniella's words were alive with seething hatred, dripping jealousy.

Fiona felt dread. She had said "would", as in the future... something would happen. Fiona looked back into Daniella's eyes, slowly sitting up and sliding her legs so her feet touched the ground. Daniella continued to stare, and so did Fiona.

"I still don't know what you want." Fiona said softly. Daniella reeled back, as if shocked, then straightened and left the room. Fiona got up as her cage was locked, glancing at the door only briefly before looking around. She had been so intent on Daniella and gauging her moods that she had not looked around. A small stone room, with a tiny bed splattered with blood. A tiny box, a table, a stool. Not much she thought to herself, as she stitched up her only clothing. Her boots, even her hair band were long gone. She could do nothing but wait in her prison of stone.

She heard Daniella walking down a long hallway, also of stone, and then there was no more. The maid left her in silence, to wait in agonizing waiting.

-/-/-

Daniella was walking the stretches of hallway. As ever these days, it seemed, she was alone. But for that woman, that seemed to be crowding her life. Her mouth was in a taunt frown of discontent. She knew that the girl didn't know what had been put into her body. When said body had been unconscious, Riccardo had carried her swiftly to his isolated tower that stood in the middle of the lake, leaving Daniella to follow limping behind him, to take Fiona keep her from certain meddling forces, namely Lorenzo, whom wanted the Azoth. Immediately he had taken her to the medical station and laid her upon the bed. The long instrument that Riccardo had inserted into her body could only be for what Riccardo desired- A child to continue his lineage.

At the thought of a child, Daniella stopped in mid walk, and stood there, swaying on her feet. Riccardo hadn't even dealt with her wounds yet, but had instead sent her to take care of that worthless child. She could not feel the gaping hole in her body, but she resented that he had chosen the Azoth bearer's health over her own, after all of her year of service to the castle. True, her primary loyalty did not lie with him, but she did not grudge him service. As long as it did not reflect with her true Master, Lorenzo, who was currently barred from the tower by means of the walk way bridge which had been sunken beneath the currents.

She closed her eyes tightly. Everyone seemed to want this Azoth. At first, she had wanted it for her Master, for his eternal youth. But with it being so close... Azoth, the essence of life. Even more so, she wanted to kill her, to bath in the glory that was the Azoth. The pulsing soul, spirit, energy, essence, whatever it was, that made her feel alive. That would help her come alive, that would help her attract the attentions of-

"There you are Daniella." Daniella's eyes snapped open, as Riccardo came towards her down the hall, smiling to her. When he reached her, he touched her cheek and kissed her lips. Daniella's eyes narrowed into somber bitterness. Now he was in a good mood, now that he had the filthy woman. He stroked her hair as he boasted over their victory. But all she could hear was sorrow. His interest was elsewhere. Yes she was bitter. Bitter that her very body had been ripped from her. Before, the Azoth might have made her womb fruitful, not the sterile, barren waste that it was. But now, she had not even that.

Yes, she would rip the Azoth from that wretch. Daniella could not bare children, and Fiona would not bare Riccardo's. After all, she could not bare children if she was not alive. She quietly fumed, as Riccardo took her by her shoulders. He cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. His own eyes were mellowed with good cheer now that the hunt was over and the girl was secure once again. That idiot Debilitas had let her escape once, but no longer, not under Riccardo's care.

"Soon, my dear, I will have my wish! I can live forever through this child!" Even as he stroked her skin lovingly, he drove the dagger of words into her heart. She did not know whether he knew just how deep that knife could cut, and did not ask. She stood passively as he kissed her cold lips, brushed her unfeeling skin and nuzzled her discolored, mutated hair, thinking all the while of the Azoth flowing through her in a moment of living.


	3. Brief

Part 3 - Brief Respite

-/-/-

Fiona was dozing on the floor. Although the stone made her body ache, the cold stone helped the swelled of her bulleted hip, grazed skin and swelling eye. Somehow, there was even blood on her earlobes and scalp. There was just blood everywhere. She was almost amused at how thoroughly she had been bashed and bruised. She was dozing, vaguely remembering that it had been days since her capture, and did not noticed the tip tapping on the stones, coming closer. She only opened her eyes when there was a snuffle and whine at the bars. She knew those noises anywhere, and opened her eyes to find...

"Hewie!" Joyously she whispered, scrambling on her belly to the bars, "It really is you!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she reached through the bars with imploring, eager hands and stroked his pelt. It was dripping, wetly matted together all the way up to his back. He had apparently had to swim to get here, meaning a water source to navigate. But for now..., "Hewie, keys! Keys boy! Go!" Hewie stood there, wagging his tail uneasily, tired, but still turned and started to nose the ground, "Table, Hewie." He trotted to the table immediately and hopped up so his forelegs were on the table. He noticed the only item, the key ring she had been able to stare at tantalizing for days but not reach, and took it into his mouth.

"You mangy dog!" Riccardo had appeared out of no where in a flurry of rapid steps, and had sent the dog flying against the wall with his shoe. The keys flew from his mouth and landed towards the opposite wall.

"NO!" Fiona screamed, leaping to her feet and had no eyes for the rings any longer, only watching as Riccardo strode towards the dog and kicked him mercilessly in the ribcage. Hewie snapped back valiantly, but only managed to get mouthfuls of pants and leather boots. Riccardo aimed a kick at his head, and left the dog's head lolling, slobber drooling down his muzzle, eyes glazed. Finally, Riccardo lifted his foot and slammed it down on the ribcage, breaking something with a snap of bones and a squealing howl from Hewie, and held him down as he aimed the barrel of his gun at Hewie and fired into his head, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Fiona screamed rabidly, shaking the bars back and forth, her eyes on the puddle of blood that was spreading from the limp dog, "NOO! NO NO NOOOOOOO!" She screamed over and over and over. She screamed over Riccardo's amused laughter, "No, Hewie, oh..." She sobbed with her face against the bars, yearning to get to the dog even though she mentally knew he was dead. She wanted to get to him. She had promised him that they would get out together, had promised him freedom for his loyalty, and now he was trapped in death in this place forever.

"Did you really think it would be that easy? That I would let you go?" She looked at him, but he had grabbed her face through the bars. She screamed and jerked, making him bend his arm backwards through the bars and making him let her go. She backed away sobbing and the bed hit her at the back of her knees, making her fall hap hazardously onto the bed in a heap of tears and shattered hope. Here was indisputable proof that Hewie was dead. Riccardo took the bars in his hands, looking at her with a smile, watching as she sobbed and turned to the wall, beating it with her hands until they were red and stripped of layer after layer of skin, re hurting herself in some useless panic for freedom.

"LET ME OUT LETMEOUTLETMEOUUUT!" Fiona screamed and tangled her feet in the blanket, falling to her knees. She scrambled off the bed and picked it up, flinging it at the bars. Riccardo stepped away so his fingers wouldn't be smashed, and watched as she threw the box, the stool, the tiny table, watched as she smashed it all, standing and raving in a pile of smashed wood, screams echoing of the wall into ears that did not care. He left her to flail her energies, wear herself out. He left her to stew in her misery. He knew it wouldn't last. She would break under his will, become submissive, and do as he wanted, if for nothing else than to survive. She would, and could, survive in any conditions he put her in, merely because the yearning of life was still in her breast.

-/-/-  
>Daniella could hear her screams for survival echoing down the hallways, and she had to say... she didn't care either. She only cared that the last scream would be by her hand.<p> 


	4. Hatred

Part 4 - Hatred

-/-/-

After her initial raging maelstrom of emotion, Fiona had calmed down enough to sit with a plop onto the floor, staring vacantly around at her prison. She blinked, a white shaped object laying amid all the splinters, tied to a tiny piece of a paper. A note? Surely, not here... She crawled forward tiredly, plopping onto her belly and reading it. Reflecting on bits and pieces of the latter... _Water Tower. Way out. Magistrium item. _What was a "Magistrium"? _Top of the tower. _To a..._ House of Truth. I pray for your safety. Lorenzo. _This Lorenzo. Probably the old "fossil" of a hand that had reached for her through that holey wall, way back when that dulled man was still alive and well... He had given her a note then to. If she could only... only get out... Maybe he... would help her. Woozily, Fiona half crawled, half scooted herself to the back wall, clutching the small bridge piece in her hand, perhaps being this "Magistrium".

-/-/-

Riccardo came to a halt in front of the bars of Fiona's cage, staring in amusement, his mouth twisting beneath his hooded eyes. Fiona was sitting at the back wall with her arms around her knees, head dozing against arms. He did not see the small piece that was clutched tiredly in her curled hand. The bed was tilted over against the bars, the little table, chair, basin and box, for what good they did, were stacked in front of the entrance as well. Riccardo snickered as he unlocked the door and slid it to the side, but as he started to move the furniture, Fiona was awakened and stood up quickly, kicking the bed back in place and knocking him a good one in the mouth. Riccardo swore, swiping it aside to land against the wall.

"Come forward, princess. Your day awaits." He snarled with a grin, teeth bloodied from busted gums. Fiona leaned against the wall and as he kicked the little, useless items away she ran at him with all her bodily might. She pushed him back a foot or so and she tried to dart to freedom but he grabbed her arm and slammed her backwards. Instead of through the doorway, she slammed into the corner of the door, reopening the stab wound which had been stitched shut. Blood flowed down her back and pain shattered her brain for a second, long enough for Riccardo to grab her arm and jerk her to his chest, "You can't get away, child!" He thrust her down onto the ground where she fell to one knee and scrambled forward towards the door, so antagonizingy opened. Riccardo stomped on her heel, "I don't THINK so, you wretch!" Fiona twisted on her back and kicked up at him with her foot, but he smacked it away with his gun, leaving her ankle smarting from the metal. With her least free foot she slammed her foot into his groin, leaving him sinking to his knees in pain. Fiona used the chance to run down the hallway at full speed. Riccardo snarled, realizing that this girl was giving him many occasions to curse and snarl.

Fiona ran, knowing that the kick would not keep that insane, freaky man down for long. Briefly, she stopped at the main, door, swinging open a door to reveal that Lorenzo had spoken the truth; there was no way out. So up, Lorenzo had told her. Up. So she followed her absent maybe-savior's advice and went up the ramp of stone, across another stone level and up several more ramps, having to stop and waste valuable time pulling levers and figuring her way up. She hurriedly ran up a spiraling staircase and burst through a door and caught her breath at the astounding view that made her feel woozy, after having been trapped indoors for so long. She looked around rapidly for a place to put the bridge, and happily found two little towers on a ledge, and was about to settle it when Riccardo suddenly came around the corner and slammed into her, knocking the bridge out of her hand, dropping it to the ground with her not far away but landing heavily on her side, taken by surprise by this attack. Riccardo ruthlessly kicked her to turn her over onto her back, smirking at her dazed eyes.

He dropped down, straddling her waist, making Fiona scream and flail. Riccardo tucked his gun into his pocket, and grabbed her wrists, slamming them down onto the hard stone so hard she could feel her wrist bones crunch together. When she squalled a second time he pulled one hand away long enough to smack her across the mouth, silencing her. Fiona was getting tired of being smacked around and glared at him resentfully.

"I was only waiting for ovulation, dearest Fiona. The part of the menstrual cycle where an egg is in your Fallopian tubes can be... fertilized." Fiona stared at him, and his meaning flashed into her with a zap of understanding. He was wanting to fulfill his promise of impregnating her, as he had threatened with that pregnant statue! She shuddered and roiled with energy, flailing, wailing, rocking, kicking, straining. All Riccardo did was rip the lower part of her dress away, ripping the crossed threading and leaving her bare to him.

"NO! PLEASE NO! GOD NO!" Fiona begged and pleaded with him, but the next thing she knew was he was invading her body in the most invasive, personal way possible. He was thrusting in with roughened, angry zest and slamming her into the ground time and time again. He grunted as she tried to wiggle away, only stopping long enough to pull her back towards him.

"Fine, if you won't lay still..." He suddenly grasped her legs and hooked them over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her legs and continued, leaving her half hanging there helplessly. She looked up, above his head, and saw the stars, felt the wind. It seemed she kept getting so close to freedom, only to have it ripped from her grasp by painful means. Fiona closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry or whimper, instead only grit her teeth and willed it to be over.

-/-/-

Daniella had been obediently walking a tray of beer for Riccardo, wanting to take him in a refreshment to the workroom where he had been staying, waiting for something in Fiona to mature, she thought. She walked into the celestial room slowly, her thoughts on Riccardo and how to win his affections. Her eyes widened slightly at the unexpected sound of scuffling and heavy boot thuds that hurriedly ran up the stairs above her. She stood stock still for a moment, thinking, her eyes slowing widening at the sound of a reverberating scream that echoed down the stairwell. She walked stiffly up the stairs, to the doorway, listening to the noises of huffs and grunts, and stopped, looking onto the sight of Riccardo bending over Fiona, raping her.

With a wail of jealousy, Daniella took a bottle, dropping the plate of bread and another bottle of liquor, smashing it all to the floor. The one good unbroken one got smashed against the wall, leaving jagged edges. Fiona's eyes snapped open at the sound of shattering glass, and tilted her head back to see Daniella swinging murderously at Riccardo. Riccardo, startled, fell backwards with a yell with his pants still around his ankles. Fiona scrambled away towards the door, and with the space between them so small, expected a swing of broken beer bottle, but nothing came. Daniella was wailing her misery as she came at Riccardo. She had thought he had impregnated her with instruments. As if this wasn't enough, he had to do the deed himself, getting into that filthy woman's body!

"Daniella! Wait! No!" Riccardo yelled in a panic, struggling to get up, defend himself, and pull his pants up in one moment. Fiona used the distraction to her advantage, jerking away and hobbling to the bridge, jerking herself upward to smack the bridge into its rightful place between tower and mansion. With a cry of YES! Fiona ran, glancing only briefly to see that they were far enough away- yes, they were, with lots of wailing and protests and scuffling to the side- and ran to the door, leaping over the broken glass and jumping two at a time down the stairs. She had to willfully make herself resist the urge to jump three or four at time, not wanting to risk a broken ankle or neck.

She sobbed with relief as she saw the still opened door that led to the misty outside, and ran into it. She kept running forward onto the uprisen bridge that would lead her to Lorenzo and hopefully... safety and freedom.


End file.
